Fallen Angel
by SakiSunkist
Summary: When Mei Lin meets Sakura she introduces her to her family. Sakura has never had a true family and when she finally gets one she won't let it go.
1. Chapter One

Fallen Angel  
  
--- Chapter One ---  
  
Sakura sat in her black SUV staring at a picture of her dad. He had died eight years ago, so she was forced to live with her stepmom, Kira. She fingered the locket, wearing a frown on her face. Her thoughts were on what had happened this morning.  
  
--- Flashback ---  
  
"YOU WILL MARRY,JIN SU! yelled Kira.  
  
"NO,I WILL NOT MARRY HIM!BESIDES YOU ONLY WANT ME TO MARRY HIM,SO YOU COULD HAVE MORE MONEY!" Sakura yelled back.  
  
Kira smiled and said, "You will marry, Jin Su, whether you like it or not." then she turned around and left Sakura standing in the hall.  
  
--- End of Flashback ---  
  
Sakura placed the locket around her neck, grabbed her school bag, and got out of the car.  
  
"Sakura!" yelled a black haired girl with blue eyes.  
  
"Hi, Akira." said Sakura as she walked over to her.  
  
"So, Sakura, you wanna go to that new club that just opened up?" asked Akira.  
  
Sakura's smile brightened up when she said, 'club'. "Yeah!"  
  
"I'll come get you at eleven o' clock and wear something sexy." Said Akira.  
  
Sakura nodded and went off to class.  
  
--- Classroom ---  
  
"OK, class, we have a new student." she looked at a sheet of paper. "Everyone welcome . . .Mei Lin."  
  
A girl with long black hair, red highlights, and red eyes walked into the classroom. Every guy in the classroom stared at her as she sat next to Sakura.  
  
--- Mei Lin's POV ---  
  
I watched as every guy in the classroom stared at me. I shot them all a glare, which I learned from my cousin. They all quickly turned their attention toward the teacher.  
  
"You'll get use to It." said a voice.  
  
I looked to my left and saw a girl with long-honey brown colored hair and emerald eyes.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kinomoto Sakura." she said as she held her hand out.  
  
"I'm Mei Lin." I said as I shook her hand.  
  
"So where'd you come from?" she asked.  
  
"Hong Kong."  
  
We continued talking throughout the entire period since it was a free period.  
  
"Say how about me and you go to a club?" asked Mei Lin.  
  
"I'm already going to a new club with my friend, Akira. How about you come with us?"  
  
"Alright and I'll bring a friend of mine. I already know which club your talking about since a friend of mine owns it." The bell rung and we left.  
  
--- After School ---  
  
Sakura followed Mei Lin out to the parking lot. She wanted her to meet some friends of hers. In the parking lot were three motorcycles, two guys, and a girl.  
  
(I think that's a show on TV)  
  
"Sakura this is Eriol, Tomoyo, and Syaoran." said Mei Lin as she pointed to each of them.  
  
"Are you picking up strays, Mei Lin?" asked the brown haired guy known as Syaoran.  
  
"Shut up, Syaoran." said Mei Lin.  
  
"I brought your bike, Mei Lin." said the purple haired girl.  
  
(dark purple)  
  
"Thanks, Tomoyo." said Mei Lin. She turned towards Sakura. "I'll meet you there at 12:00."  
  
Sakura nodded and went towards her car which was right next to them. She watched as Mei Lin got on her bike and drove off with her friends.  
  
--- Later that night ---  
  
Sakura looked at her clock and saw that it was 10:58. She grabbed her purse and black jacket and climbed down the balcony. She saw Akira waiting for her in her dark blue mustang.  
  
"Now that's what I call hot!" laughed Akira.  
  
She (Sakura) was wearing a green-belly-halter-top and black leather pants.  
  
"Are you ready to go or what?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Yeah, let's get out of here." Sakura got into the car and they sped off toward the club.  
  
--- At the club ---  
  
Sakura and Akira walked into the club. Sakura immediately spotted Mei Lin. So they walked over towards her. Mei Lin was wearing a red tube-top and black leather pants. Sakura smiled as she watched her dance with a black haired guy. Mei Lin saw her and stopped dancing and ran over to her.  
  
"Sakura! You surely do change when you're out of school." she said as Tomoyo walked towards them. She was wearing a purple tank top and black jeans.  
  
Akira suddenly said, "I'll see you later. I've just spotted a friend of mine." She walked over toward a black-haired guy.  
  
"Come on, Sakura, I want you to meet the rest of the gang." said Mei Lin.  
  
They started to go upstairs when Mei Lin suddenly stopped. Six girls also suddenly stopped.  
  
"Look what we got here girls." said a blonde haired girl.  
  
Isn't this the same girl who stole your boyfriend?" asked another.  
  
"Yeah, this is her. Let's teach her a lesson about stealing our men." Said the blonde.  
  
"I didn't steal Renzo, he came to me. Guess he was tired of you." Smiled Mei Lin.  
  
"Shut up, Subeta!" said the blonde. (Bitch)  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo, wanna help?" asked Mei Lin.  
  
"Yeah, I haven't had any fun all day." she laughed.  
  
The blonde haired girl ran toward Mei Lin and was about to punch her when Mei Lin ducked down and punched her in the belly.  
  
"You-" she fell down to the floor.  
  
Then Mei Lin and Tomoyo started punching and kicking the rest of the girls until they were all on the floor.  
  
"Now that that's taken care of . . .lets go meet the guys." said Mei Lin as she went up the stairs. Sakura stood there in shock as she looked at all the girls on the floor.  
  
"Come on." said Tomoyo as she pushed Sakura up the stairs.  
  
--- Upstairs ---  
  
"So, Syaoran, when are you gonna settle down with one girl?" asked Kyle.  
  
"When I find the right one, Kyle." glared Syaoran.  
  
"Find what?" asked Mei Lin as she, Tomoyo, and Sakura came up the stairs.  
  
"Nothin'" he said quickly.  
  
"I want you all to meet Sakura. Sakura you've already met Syaoran and Eriol." said Mei Lin. "This is, Kyle." she said pointing to a guy with black spiked hair, with red tips and deep blue eyes. "Where's Jade?" asked Mei Lin.  
  
"She's downstairs dancing with Stacy." said Kyle. "Or at least she had better be with Stacy."  
  
"You wanna join them, Sakura?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah, sure." said Sakura as she followed Tomoyo.  
  
Syaoran watched as they started went down the stairs and started to walk towards Stacy and Jade.  
  
"You better know what you're doing Mei Lin." He whispered.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Kagome: I would like to Thank Jade for editing this for me. It needed alot of work. Three cheers for Jade! 


	2. Chapter Two

I only own Akira, Kira, and Angela (you will meet her soon.)  
  
--- Chapter 2 ---  
  
--- last time ---  
  
Syaoran watched as they headed toward the dance floor. "You better know what your doing, Mei Lin." He whispered.  
  
--- On with the fic ---  
  
"What do you mean 'know what I'm doing'" she snapped.  
  
"Exactly what I meant, Mei Lin!" he snapped back. "Where do you go off bringing her to a place like this?!"  
  
"She was gonna come here, anyway! Besides you don't know ANYTHING about her!" she yelled back.  
  
"I only know what I see, Mei Lin." he said coldly.  
  
Mei Lin glared at him and went downstairs.  
  
--- With Sakura ---  
  
"Hey, guys, I want you to meet Sakura. Sakura this is Jade and Stacy." She said pointing to Jade, who had long amber hair and silver eyes, then to Stacy, who had red hair with black highlights.  
  
"So, Sakura, do you know how to fight?" asked Jade.  
  
"Yea . . .I guess . . ." said Sakura.  
  
"Well we'll have to get you in to shape, huh?" laughed Stacy.  
  
"And I'll record it all!" Tomoyo said with the LOOK on her face.  
  
(the one she gets in the anime )  
  
"Hoe?!"  
  
(I couldn't resist )  
  
"I'll tell you later." said Mei Lin.  
  
"Anyway! Let's PARTY!!!" yelled Stacy as she grabbed an unknown guy from the crowd and started to dance.  
  
"Care to dance?" a black-haired guy asked Sakura.  
  
She nodded and took his hand.  
  
--- A While Later ---  
  
Sakura sat down on a couch and felt her forehead. She was burning up.  
  
"Sakura? Is something the matter?" asked a worried Mei Lin.  
  
"I feel like I'm on fire." she said.  
  
"Come on." said Mei Lin as she helped her up. "I'll take you home."  
  
"I can't go home." said Sakura. "Not Like this"  
  
"Then you can stay with me for a while." said Mei Lin.  
  
Tomoyo saw them and rushed over.  
  
"What happened?!"  
  
"She's sick. Help me get her to the car." said Mei Lin as Tomoyo helped her get Sakura out of the club and into the car. "Tell the guys what happened."  
  
"I'll see you later." Mei Lin said as she started the engine. Tomoyo nodded and went back inside as Mei Lin drove off.  
  
--- Next Day ---  
  
Sakura woke up in a pink colored room.(I prefer blood-red)She slowly got up out of bed. She noticed she was wearing a large white T-shirt.  
  
"I see your awake." said Mei Lin as she came into the room.  
  
"What happened?" asked Sakura as she sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Well you got drunk and you've been asleep since I brought you here at three in the morning. Right now its 7:20." said Mei Lin as she looked at her watch. "Well how do you feel?"  
  
"Hungry" laughed Sakura,  
  
"We have some breakfast made downstairs. Are you still going to school? Cause I'm leaving in fifty minutes." asked Mei Lin.  
  
"Yeah. I'll be in twenty minutes." said Sakura.  
  
"Here's a uniform for you." said Mei Lin tossing her the uniform before going downstairs.  
  
--- Downstairs ---  
  
"So how's Sakura?" asked Tomoyo when Mei Lin came into the kitchen.  
  
"She's fine. How do you guys feel about letting her join?" asked Mei Lin.  
  
(Note: Jade, Tomoyo, and Stacy are in the kitchen. The guys are in the garage.)  
  
"You'll have to ask Syaoran." said Stacy as she took a sip of juice.  
  
"But we'll have to see what she can do." said Jade. "If everyone agrees I'll take her on in a fight."  
  
The door to the kitchen opened and in walked Sakura. "Hey!" she said as sat down next to Mei Lin.  
  
"Are you hungry?" asked Tomoyo as she passed her some pancakes.  
  
"Yeah!" she said as she started eating.  
  
"Didn't you guys party all night, yesterday?" asked Syaoran as Eriol and Kyle followed him inside.  
  
"No, that club wasn't any fun." said Jade, before putting some pancake into her mouth.  
  
"Then you choose a club then," said Mei Lin. "Come on, Sakura, we are going to be late, and when are you three going to enroll in school?" Mei Lin asked Jade, Tomoyo, and Stacy.  
  
"Friday." they said at the same time and started laughing. Mei Lin glared at them as she picked up her keys.  
  
"You ready, Sakura?" asked Mei Lin.  
  
"Yeah" she said as she grabbed her bag.  
  
(Mei Lin went to Sakura's house to get it)  
  
They walked into the garage. Mei Lin unlocked the door to a black mustang with tinted windows and got in. Sakura got in and tossed her bag in the back seat.  
  
"We are going shopping later on." said Mei Lin as she pulled out from the garage.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"Me, Tomoyo, Stacy, and Jade want you to join our gang, the black wolves. So how about it?"  
  
"I'd love to!"  
  
"Great! Now all I have to do is get you in." said Mei Lin as she went through the school gate.  
  
"What do I have to do?"  
  
"You just have to prove yourself worthy and if you are excepted you have to sleep with a member."  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
--------------------------  
  
Kagome: Another good edited chapter. This will be updated soon.  
  
10/2/04 


	3. Chapter Three

Fallen Angel  
  
Last time  
  
"You just have to prove yourself worthy and if you are excepted...you have to sleep with one of the guys."  
  
"What?!"  
  
-----Chapter Three-----  
  
"Where the hell are they?!" yelled a pissed off Jade.  
  
"Calm down, Jade, they will be here soon. Mei Lin wanted to take Sakura shopping afterschool." said Tomoyo while taping the steaming girl. They were at another club that the wolves owned. But this one was not even close to the last one. It had people drinking, making out, or just dancing the night away. No doubt that Sakura had ever been to a club like this.  
  
(Jade: thanks Kagome, make me sound like an impatient person, which i am so not. :))  
  
At the entrance  
  
"Are you sure you wanna do this?"  
  
"Yes! For the last time yes!" said Sakura as they walked into the club. She had her hair in a long (high) ponytail. She wore a pink tank top with a mini black skirt with black high heeled sandals.  
  
"Just so you know. You can't back out of this." said Mei Lin. She was wearing the same thing as Sakura but her shirt was red. "Come on lets go upstairs. That's most likely where everyone is at."  
  
"Mei Lin! Sakura!"  
  
They turned around and saw Tomoyo and Jade walking towards them. Jade was wearing a silver top with a black mini skirt. Tomoyo was wearing a dark blue top with a black skirt.  
  
"Its about time you two got here. Jade was just about to blow her lid." said Tomoyo and Jade glared at her.  
  
"Let's not stand here. We came here to party not stand." said Mei Lin. They all laughed and went onto the dance floor.  
  
With Syaoran  
  
"The Tigers have declared a full out war on Wolves. No one is safe to go anywhere alone." said Wolf. He looked at Syaoran and saw that his attention was elsewhere. "I suggest you keep your families safe. This meeting is over for now."  
  
Everyone nodded and started to file out.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Syaoran?" asked Wolf.  
  
Syaoran looked at him. "Nothing."  
  
Wolf smiled. "Eriol told me about this new girl."  
  
Syaoran looked away. "It has nothing to do with her."  
  
"I didn't say anything about her, Syaoran."said Wolf. "Now it does have to do with her. I want to meet this girl. Bring her to me tommorrow." he then left the room.  
  
Syaoran stood up and went to the window. He watched as Sakura laughed at something Jade said. Maybe he 'was' falling for her...  
  
"So what exactly do I have to do to join?" asked Sakura as she took a sip of the drink Mei Lin had brought her.  
  
"Well first off your gonna have to fight Jade."said Tomoyo. "Then Wolf will decide who you have to sleep with. Most likely It will be Syaoran."  
  
Sakura blushed which didn't go unnoticed by others.  
  
"What are you four up to?"  
  
They all looked up and saw Syaoran, Eriol, and Kyle.  
  
"Nothing Kyle." Jade said.  
  
"Syaoran." said Mei Lin. "Remember when you said you would let me pick a new member?"  
  
"Yes, Mei Lin. Why?" He was hoping that it wasn't Sakura but he knew he was wrong.  
  
"Well I want that person to be Sakura."  
  
"Then she will have to fight Jade. We will do this later on tonight." he then left.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Sakura?" asked Eriol.  
  
"Yes I'm sure."  
  
"Well you are fighting my girl after all." smirked Kyle, and Jade rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Well then. Lets all head back." said Mei Lin. "Sakura and Jade have an engagement to attend." Everyone laughed and started heading out.  
  
Sakura watched as Tomoyo pulled an outfit out of a small package.  
  
"I knew this would come of good use. Hurry and put this on. Everyone is waiting for you." said Tomoyo while pushing the outfit toward her. Sakura nodded and Tomoyo left the room.  
  
Sakura stared at the outfit and smiled.  
  
Outside  
  
"Where is she?! I don't have all night for this!" said Syaoran.  
  
"Calm down, Syaoran, she'll be down soon." said Jade. She had her hair in a ponytail and was wearing a black tank top with black pants and black boots.  
  
The door opened and Tomyo stepped out. "Here she comes."  
  
The door opened again and Sakura stepped out. She had her hair up, held by chopsticks. She was wearing a dark green tank top, black pants, and black boots.  
  
"Well lets get this thing over with." said Sakura.  
  
Everyone moved away from the small ring and Sakura and Jade went in the center.  
  
"On each side of you is a sword. You may use them if you like." said Syaoran. Sakura and Jade both nodded before bowing to each other.  
  
"Begin."  
  
Jade was the first to make her move. She bent down and kicked out at Sakura, Sakura did a back flip and grabbed a sword. Jade grabbed her sword and then proceeded to attack Sakura. Sakura did a high kick and Jade flew backwards, she stood up and their swords clashed. Jade used her sword and knocked Sakura's sword away. Sakura then kicked Jade and her sword flew away. She then started throwing punches at Jade who barely managed to dodge them. Sakura then jumped in the air and did a double kick on Jade, she went down to the ground, her hair covering her face. Her shoulders started to shake and it became a full out laugh.  
"I never thought you of all people could out number me,Sakura." Jade managed to say between laughs.  
  
"Kinomoto."  
  
Sakura turned around and saw Syaoran walking toward them.  
  
He smirked slightly. "Welcome to the Black Wolves."  
  
Everyone started whistling and screaming.  
  
Mei Lin and Tomoyo come over and helped Jade up. "But Syaoran." said Mei Lin. "What about the other task?"  
  
"Tomorrow Wolf wants to see Kinomoto and I expect you three to take her there, Wolf will also decide who it will be." said Syaoran.  
  
They nodded. Sakura sighed. This was gonna be a long week.  
  
Kagome: I finally got this posted up! It has alot of mistakes, but please review.And a special thanks to Jade for editing and to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
10/2/04 


	4. Chapter Four

Fallen Angel  
Chapter Four

"Is Sakura ready yet?" asked Eriol.

"No the girls are upstairs getting her ready for her meeting with wolf." said Mei Lin.

"Wolf never meets with a new member especially if they are female." said Eriol.

"I think its because Syaoran is interested in Sakura." They both looked at each other and smiled.

"Hey, what's with all the smiling?"

They turned around and saw Tomoyo standing in the doorway. She was dressed in a black tank top and pants with black high-heeled boots.

"Nothing, Tomoyo." said Eriol. "Are Sakura and Jade ready yet?"

"I think they are. They should be down soon."

The front door swung upon and Syaoran walked in.

"Where are they?! We were suppose to leave ten minutes ago!" yelled Syaoran.

"Calm down, Syaoran."

At the top of the stairs were Jade and Sakura. They were both wearing the same colors as Tomoyo but the style of the shirt and pants were different for each of them, also they both had on black lipstick and their hair was in a low ponytail.

"We're ready so let's go." said Jade as they made their way down the stairs.

Syaoran watched as Sakura gracefully made her way down the stairs. 'She doesn't know what she has gotten herself into.' He shook his head. "Just get in the car."

"So, Sakura, are you nervous about meeting Wolf?" asked Tomoyo.

"A little."

"Don't be. He's a great guy. He'll make sure you don't get paired up with some jerk." said Mei Lin. "Of course we all know that it will be Syaoran."

Sakura blushed and looked away.

"Hey guys we're here."

Sakura looked out the window and gasped. It was a six floor mansion with statues of wolves leading up the driveway to the mansion. They drove past the gate and parked the car in the front. Sakura saw Syaoran, Eriol, and Kyle already there waiting for them.

"What took you so long? We got here five minutes ago!" shouted an angry Syaoran.

"Its not our fault you made us ride in the car while we could have just taken the bikes!" fought back Mei Lin.

"I didn't because, Kinomoto, is with us." said Syaoran.

Sakura frowned. "I never said I couldn't ride."

Syaoran looked at her. 'I'll have to talk to her later.'

"Come on you two." he said motioning toward Eriol and Kyle. "And Kinomoto I expect you to meet me in my room later on tonight. I won't have little girls speaking out of order." He then went inside.

Sakura's face was red with anger. 'How dare he!'

"You really shouldn't make him angry, Sakura." said Tomoyo.

"Yeah but he had no right to tell her off like that." said Jade her fists clenched.

"Especially with all those girls the guys had in." said Mei Lin.

Sakura calmed down and smiled. "No Its alright."

"Let's hurry up and go inside before Syaoran blows his lid." said Tomoyo. They all nodded and followed her inside. They were all seated in the living room waiting for Wolf to come in. Everyone was quiet until the door opened and in walked a short dark haired man.

"I never asked for you to bring the whole family, Syaoran, just the girl." He said. "But I think she feels more comfortable with the girls."

"Hi, Wolf." they all said as he sat down.

He nodded at them. "You may all go out into the hall. I will only be a minute."

They all got up and walked out. Soon only Sakura was left sitting.

"So you are the one who has got the interest of my nephew."

Sakura choked. "What?!"

"Oh don't tell me you didn't know."

She blushed bright red and answered, "No"

"Well I guess it can be hard to tell his emotions. I mean I was the one who made him like that."

Sakura gasped. "You made him like that?!"

"Yes and I never though he would be like he is now...But I didn't bring you here to talk about Syaoran." he said as he sipped his tea.

"Then what am I here for?"

"I wanted to find out more about you. First off tell me something about you . . ."

Sakura closed the door behind her and looked at the faces of her friends.

"You were in there for twenty minutes." exclaimed Tomoyo.

"Well now that that's over lets get your tattoo." said Mei Lin.

"Do you even know what kind she is getting?" asked Jade.

"No but Syaoran and the guys are heading there so we have to leave now." said Mei Lin.

Sakura nodded and they all left. The girls walked into the small building and saw Syaoran, Kyle and Eriol sitting with Chris, the guy who does the tattoos.

"Its about time you girls got here." said Eriol.

"Well I can't possibly run every stop light." said Jade.

"Alright, Kinomoto, you can sit down now." said Chris motioning toward the chair.

"Syaoran, what is she gonna get?" asked Mei Lin.

"You'll see." he said as he watched Sakura's face scrunch up in pain.

-An hour later-

"Can we see it?"

Sakura looked at them and said, "Li told me to take off the bandage tonight."

"What?!"

"That's what he said."

"Well its getting late. Lets head back." said Tomoyo.

"You only want to leave because Eriol is waiting for you." said Mei Lin.

They all laughed and walked out the door.

"Hey, Sakura?" said Tomoyo.

"Yes?"

"Didn't Syaoran tell you to meet him in his room later on?" asked Tomoyo.

"Yes." she looked down.

"Don't worry about it. Lets head back." said Mei Lin.

Sakura had just stepped out of the shower. She got dressed in a black tank top and short shorts. She had just finished brushing her hair when someone knocked on her door.

"Sakura?" called Eriol's voice.

"Yes?"

"Syaoran wants to see you now. Just go down the hall its the dark green door."

"Okay." He then left.

She breathed. 'What am I so nervous about?' she thought.

She walked out into the hall and went to Syaoran's door. She knocked two times.

"Come in." called Syaoran.

She opened the door and stepped into the dark green room. She saw Syaoran out on the balcony and went toward him.

"You called me?"

He turned around. He was only wearing black pants.

"Yes, have you taken off your bandage?"

"No, not yet. You told me to keep them on."

He moved closer toward her and began to remove the bandage. She looked at her arm and gasped. It was a black wolf with silver highlights.

"This represents importance."

"Importance?" she asked.

"Yes because you are of importance." said Syaoran. "You managed to show me that."

She blushed and looked away. He lifted her head towards him and leaned in. His lips met hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pushed her inside the room and fell on his bed. She gasped into the kiss and he pulled away.

"I didn't mean for that to happen." said Syaoran.

"Did you want it to happen?" she asked.

"Yes!"

She smiled and pulled him back to her. His hands soon found away under her shirt when someone knocked on the door.

"What?!" he yelled.

"Don't yell at me, Syaoran." Mei Lin yelled back. "Wolf wants you and the guys to go back to his place immediately."

Syaoran looked down at Sakura. "Will you stay here 'till I return?"

"Yes."

He gave her one last kiss and pulled his shirt on and left. Sakura rolled over, and stood up going out to the balcony.

'What is this feeling?'

Kagome: I know it took a while but I said during Thanksgiving break. So I hope you enjoyed this and please review. And thank you all for the reviews!!!

Jade: Wow, your getting better with your grammar, I only had to correct a few tiny mistakes. All I can say to your reviewers is be thankful she updated. I never though she would. -ducks tomato- joking. Anyway, review.


	5. Chapter Five

**Fallen Angel  
Chapter Five**

**S**

**S**

Sakura stayed awake after Syaoran had left her, which was an hour ago. She had watched tv for a while, but then decided to go downstairs with the girls.

"Sakura!" exclaimed Tomoyo.

"Where have you been all night?" asked Jade.

Sakura sat down on the couch that Mei Lin was sitting on. They were all surrounding a table of junk food which consisted of pizza, soda, ice cream, candy, chips, and popcorn. The big fourty-two inch plasma tv was playing the movie, "Unleashed".

"Just taking a little nap." she lied. ' They would negotiate me if they found out.'

" Didn't you have to meet Syaoran in his room?" asked Tomoyo.

"Yeah. I did before he left."

Mei Lin looked at her with this suspicious look on her face. Sakura looked away and grabbed a slice of a pizza.

The silence was interrupted when they heard the front door slam open. Soon after Syaoran walked into the room with a pissed off look on his face.

Sakura noticed that he was holding his side. 'What happend?'

"Syaoran! What the hell is wrong with you!" asked Mei Lin as she got up off the sofa and walked over to him.

"We were just attacked by Tigers." said Eriol as he too walked into the room.

"Syaoran was shot as so was I." said Kyle as he limped into the room.

Jade and Tomoyo both immediately went to their boyfriends to see the damage.

"I'll call, Wei." said Mei Lin as she picked up the phone and dialed a number.

Syaoran went upstairs and Sakura followed about a few minuted after.

She knocked on the door and listened to the sound of running water. She opened the door and went toward the open bathroom door.

"Syaoran?"

He appeared at the bathroom door with his shirt off and holding a white cloth to his side. He saw the worried look on her face and said, "Don't worry about it. I've had much worse."

"Is there a bullet?" she asked.

"No, it only grazed me."

She sighed. "But your still hurt."

He was about to respond when the door bell sounded.

"Come on."

The both walked out of the room and down the stairs.

S

S

"What did you do now, Syaoran?" asked Wei.

"Why do you always assume that I have done something?"

"Because you do." said Mei Lin.

Syaoran glared at her.

"Will someone tell me what happend?" asked Wei.

Eriol the explained what had happened as Wei stitched up Syaoran. (It may have only grazed him, but it ripped alot of skin.)

"Well, Syaoran. I just hope that you take it easy fora few days." said Wei as he went over to Kyle.

"Like this could keep me down." said Syaoran as he pulled on his shirt and walked out thedoor.

Sakura was in the kitchen when Syaoran came in. She nearly choked on her water when the door slammed open.

When he saw her his gaze softened. "Sorry, did I scare you?"

"A little." she said as she put down her glass.

He walked over to her. "Well, I will just have to make up for it don't I?"

She blushed when he pulled her face towards hers. Their lips met as she pulled her arms around his neck. He pushed her up against the counter top and settled himself between her legs. She moaned when his tongue found its way into her mouth. The pulled apart when they heard footstep approaching. Syaoran pulled off of her and Sakura jumped of the counter and quickly sat at the kitchen table.

Jade walked into the kitchen and saw them. She noticed Sakura's red face and swollen lips. She grinned like a cat and walked out of the room.

Sakura looked at Syaoran and thought, ' How long can we keep this up?'

End of Chapter Five

_**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I was kinda in a rush when I typed this up. But please review. And I can update faster.**_


	6. Chapter Six

**Fallen Angel  
Chapter Six**

**SS**

"So what are the plans for today?" asked Sakura as she walked into te kitchen. She was wearing a black tank top with dark blue flare jeans and black boots. Her long honey-brown hair was tied in a high ponytail and her face held the natural look because she only wore make-up on special occassions.

"Well we have to go shopping for some outfits because of the party we are having tonight." said Mei Lin as she sipped her orange juice. She was wearing the same thing as Sakura except her top was red. Her red and black hair was tied back in a long braid. She had very little make-up on. The only thing she was wearing was cherry flavored lip gloss.

"Party? No one told me about a party." said Sakura.

"I thought Syaoran told you yesterday." said Mei Lin."That baka!"

"Who's a baka?" asked Jade as she came into the kitchen.

"Syaoran." said Mei Lin. "He didn't tell Sakura about the party."

"So what kind of party is is?"

"Well every wolf in Japan will be there. You could say it was a reunion." said Jade."And it will also be a birthday party for Kyle, Syaoran, Jamie, and Eriol."

"So that means we have to go shopping!" exclaimed Mei Lin.

"Shopping?" asked Tomoyo as she too came into the kitchen.

"Why does everyone keep doing that?" asked Mei Lin.

"Doing what?" asked Kyle as he and the guys walked into the kitchen.

"That!" yelled Mei Lin.

"Anyway so when are we leaving for the mall?" asked Sakura.

"In a minute." said Jade. "So what cars can we take, Syaoran?"

"Just take the BMW's" said Syaoran. After he said that the girls literally ran out of the kitchen.

"Umm...I think we should get ready before they come back." said Eriol.

They all nodded in agreement.

**SS The car ride SS**

"Since tonight is the guy's birthday party we thought we could do something special like we did lasy year."

"And what did you do last year?"

"Well we kinda just dressed up in revealing outfits and singed."

"Well what do you have planned this year, Mei Lin?"

"We were thinking about some pole dancing."

"What?"

"You heard me now are you up for it? You could dance for, Syaoran. I know you were in his room last night when I came to the door but, don't worry it'll be our little secret."

Sakura started coughing and asked, "How did you know?"

"Well it didn't take much to put two and two together. Syaoran was a bit grumpier than usual and you looking away from me." said Mei Lin as they pulled up to the mall. "So are you up for it?"

"Well since this will be the first party I attend with you guys. I might as well make this one he won't forget!"

Mei Lin smiled evilly as she thought about what kind of outfits that they would wear for the guys.

When they pulled into a parking spot they saw Tomoyo and Jade waiting for them.

"Well, Mei Lin, what do she say?" asked Jade.

"She agreed."

They all squealed and grabbed Sakura, dragging her into the mall. When they went inside they went into Hot Topic.

"All of our outfits have to match and make sure they are black." said Mei Lin. They then went their seperate ways but met up when one of them found something they liked.

About two hours later they left the store and went to get something to eat.

"So how is this planned out?" asked Sakura.

"What do you mean?" responded Jade.

"Like where is this going to be planned at? How are things going to be set up?"

"Well they guys always let us plan out the parties because they know we always have something special for them." explained Jade. "It will be held at the club and we are already called in for all the stuff we are going to need. The poles are already set up, but we have them hidden from view."

Mei Lin looked at her watch and gasped. "We should head back so we can get to the club to practice. We only have four hours to practice, an hour to get dressed, and then half an hour till the party starts."

They all grabbed their bags, which was like five bags per girl, and left for the mansion.

**SS With the guys SS**

They were all in the garage working on the cars when two speeding cars pulled up into the garage.

Mei Lin was the first to step out of the first car.

"We won, Jade, so now you have to carry our bags the next time we go shopping!"

"That's not fair." said Tomoyo as she stepped out of the car. "You and Sakura got ahead start!"

Sakura got out of the car and stuck out her tongue out.

"Shouldn't you girls be getting ready?" asked Eriol.

"Yeah, we just came to tell you to meet us at the club later because we won't be riding with you guys this time." said Jade. "And we came to get the rest of our supplies."

The guys nodded and watched them go inside.

"What do you think they have planned out for us this year?" asked Kyle.

"Something better than last year." said Eriol. "Not saying that I didn't like it or anything. But you know they are gonna go all out this time."

Syaoran nodded while thinking about Sakura. 'Is she going to be apart of it?'

**SS At the club, after practicing, in the dressing room SS**

"And when is everyone arriving?" asked Sakura.

"We really don't have much time. Everyone will start arriving in half an hour." said Mei Lin as she applied make-up to her face which was black eye-shadow and black lipstick. They were all going to wear the same make-up and the same color outfits.

The door burst open and in came Tomoyo and Jade already dressed and made-up. Jade grabbed Sakura and pushed her into a chair while Tomoyo began applying the make-up while Jade began to do her nails.

"Since your new to this we decided to make sure you look exactly like us!" exclaimed Tomoyo.

Sakura sighed and let them make her over...

**SS Thirty minutes into the party SS**

"Why do they always keep us waiting?" asked Eriol.

"Because they have to look hot and sexy just for us." said Jamie as he walked up to the group. His silver eyes sparkling with mischief.

"When did your hair get so long?" asked Kyle.

They all looked at his long black hair that went down to his waist.

Suddenly the music stopped and the lights turned off. A single light was emitting on the stage.

"I hope you bad boys like our performance." came the seductive voice of Mei Lin. "Before we start we have three little rules."

"You are not allowed to toss anything onto the stage." said Jade.

"No drinking until after the show." said Tomoyo.

"And keep your hands to yourself." said Sakura.

Then they only light that was on turned off, then the music began to play.

_( Rage in the cage and piss upon the stage )_

Rave lights turned on and revealed four females dressed in black. They were all wearing the same outfit which was black knee high black boots, leather shorts that tied up at the sides, halter tops, black fishnet armwarmers, and a black chocker.

In the middle of the stage were four poles sticking out of the floor. They all walked seductively up to the poles and wrapped one leg around them.

_( There's only one sure way to bring the giant down )_

They then crawled up the poles and then slid back down.

_( Crawl on me Sink into me Living Dead Girl )_

They started to thrust their hips into the poles while throwin their heads back

_( Operation filth They love to love the wealth )_

They then got off of the poles and began to walk off the stage. They stood in front of the guys and got into a straight line while moving their hips against each other.

_( What are you thinking about? Who do you think you are? )_

Their hands found their way on each other's hips ans started to move u and down.

_( Goldfoot machine creates another fiend )_

They let go of each other and moved toward their guy and straddled them.

_( So beautiful, They'll make you kill )_

They kissed them on the lips, except Sakura kissed Syaoran on the cheek, and made their way back on stage, shaking their hips.

_( Crawl on me Sink into me Die for me Living Dead Girl )_

They each got back on their poles, bent backwards, and moved their hips against the poles.

_( Blood on her skin Dripping with sin Do it again Living Dead Girl )_

They crawled up the pole one last time and twirled completely around it. As the last part of the song played they dropped back down to the ground.

_( Blood on her skin Dripping with sin Do it again Living Dead Girl )_

They thrust one more time against the pole and then the lights went out. The lights turned back on and they were gone.

**End of Chapter**

**Ok that was very tiring. It took me an hour to think and type. I hope all you guys review or I won't update again next week. The song in this chapter was Living Dead Girl by Rob Zombie. I got the the idea of pole dancing when I went to a birthday party of my friends who turned nineteen. Anyway if you want to receive an email on when I update just leave you email address in the optional thing under you name. Do not put it in the actual review because it won't work! In order to do this is won't be a signed review. Please review!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Fallen Angel  
Chapter Seven**

After the lights went out and came back on the guys were speechless, their mouths were hung open, and their pants felt tighter.

"I don't know about you guy's but I need a few drinks." said Jamie.

They all got up and went to the bar

**SS The girls SS**

They all laughed when they walked back into the dressing room.

"This will surely be a birthday that they will always remember." laughed Sakura.

"And by the look on their faces none of us will be getting any sleep." said Tomoyo.

"Lets hurry up nd go back out there. Just change out of your shorts." said Mei Lin.

They all nodded and hurried to change into their black leather pants. After they finished changing they got on the dance floor.

Sakura was dacing with Tomoyo when someone pulled her away.

"So what's your name, sweetheart?"

"Sakura, yours?"

"Nick, I saw you dancing on that stage and I was wondering if you would dance with me."

She turned her head and looked at him. He had lond shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, and a sexy build.

"Sure"

He brought her closer and she started grinding against him.

**SS Syaoran SS**

He watched as Sakura literally fucked the guy on the dance floor.

'You wanna be like that, huh?'

He looked through the crowd and saw a browned haired girl with grey eyes. He smirked and walked up to her whispering in her ear, "Hey beautiful."

She looked at him and smiled. "Your not to bad yourself."

"Do you want to get out of here?"

She nodded, took his hand, and followed him out of the club.

Sakura looked away from her dance partner and smiled at Syaoran who was walking her way. Her smile turned into a frown when he began talking to another girl. Something inside her broke when she saw him take her hand and lead her out of the club.

"Hey, sweetheart, are you ok?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, I need to get a drink. I'll be right back."

She quickly left him and went to the bar.

The bartender looked her up and down before asking, "What can I get you?"

Not seeing the looks she was getting she said, "A strong coke."

"Coming right up."

She then faced the crowd and started to look for everyone. She frowned when she saw that they were all making out.

"Here's ya coke." said the bartender as he put her glass on the counter. She quickly drank it and said, "I need to tell all those girls I danced with that I went home."

"Sure thing pretty lady"

She rolled her eyes and went to go get the keys to the BMW...

**SS**

She quietlywalked into the kitchen of the mansion. She made her way to the refrigerator and grabbed a can of coke, then proceeded her way up the stairs.

As she made her way to her room she stopped in front of Syaoran's. She was about to knock on the door when she heard a female's voice.

"Faster, Li!"

She gasped and backed away from the door. A loud moan emitted from the door and tears started to fall. She ran from the door and into her room.

She jumped onto her Queen sized bed and let all the tears fall for an hour. She fell asleep in her clubbing outfit, with dark red eyes.

**_End of Chapter_**

**_Please leave your email address if you want me to notify you when I update because fanfiction is acting up alot lately. Thank you for the reviews and I will update again this week if I get a good amount of reviews._**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Fallen Angel - Chapter Eight**

Sakura awoke the next morning at ten-thirty. She brushed the hair out of her eyes and sighed when she saw the clock. She got up out of the bed and went into the bathroom. When she looked in the mirror she saw the results of the previous night. Her eyes were blood shot and her face was pale. She stepped away from the mirrror and turned on the shower. She quickly shed her clothes and stepped in.

As she grabbed the shampoo bottle and poured the contents into her hand while rubbing it into her now wet hair, she thought about what had happend last night. Tears threatned to fall, but she held them in. She didn't want him if this is how she treated her. She quickly finished and got out.

She grabbed a fluffy white towel and wrapped it around her. She looked at the mirror before she walked out and saw that she still looked the same as earlier. She smiled at the mirror and puched it, making it break.

She walked out of the bathroom and proceeded to get dressed. She walked into the closet and picked out a black corset top with red trimming, black jeans with red trimming, and black spiked boots. She quickly blow dried her hair and put it into two ponytails and applied black eye shadow and clear lip gloss.

With that she walked out the room and went downstairs into the kitchen. No one was down stairs yet. When she walked into the kitchen Syaoran was leaning against the counter only wearing tight black jeans. His hair was still damp and his wet bangs were covering his eyes.

He looked up when he heard the door open.

"Hey." he said softly.

"Hey."

He was about to say more when the door opened and in walked the girl from last night. Her hair was wet and dripping onto the black t-shirt she wore.

"Hey, Syaoran, I borrowed one of your shirts." she said as she wrapped her arms around him and pecked him on the lips. She looked at Sakura and smirked, "Hi, I'm Cristina."

"Sakura."

She gave Syaoran one kiss and left while grinning at Sakura.

"New play toy?" asked Sakura.

"What? Who are you to ask me something like that?"

"After what I did for you yesterday this is what you do to repay me?"

"You were the one fucking that guy on the dance floor!"

"I was only dancing with him! You are the one who fucked that slut last night!"

"Who are you to tell me who I can and can not fuck. I am the leader of this fucking gang. I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

"You think I slept with him, don't you?" she asked quietly.

"I already know you did."

She walked up to him and went to slap him, but stopped an inch from his face. "I did NOT sleep with him, Li. Why would I just give up my innocence to someone I don't even know."

His face softened. "Sakura...I..."

"Just forget it. I'm leaving here. I don't want to be here anymore." The tears finally fell downs as she ran out of the kitchen.

Syaoran looked at the door to the kitchen and cursed.

Sakura quickly walked up the stairs and got her things as quietly as she could. She really didn't feel like explaining to anyone what happend. She walked back downstairs, went up to the front door, took one last look around the room, and walked out the door.

**SS**

"And just where the hell have you been?" yelled Misu as Sakura walked in through the front door.

"Out"

Misu put her hands on her hips and said, "Well I can see that! Do you know how worried Akito was?"

Sakura stopped walking up the stairs and turned around. One of the maids came up and took her leather jacket she was wearing.

Misu took in the outfit she was wearing and frowned. "You are engaged! You are being disrespectful! Your nothing, but a whore!"

Sakura began walking toward her as she spoke, "I am not a little child. I am not engaged or a whore. You are the whore, Misu. I know you have been sleeping with different men since you married my father. Including Akito Himoru. From this day on you are now cut off from all the Kinomoto accounts."

Sakura slapped her across the face and punched her in the stomach. "That is for all the shit you put me through!"

Misu fell to the floor and started coughing.

"All those years of your verbal and physical abuse. I've had enough of it! I want you out of this house! Take anything of my fathers or mothers and I will find you."

Sakura turned around and went up to her room.

"I've had enough of people telling me what to do and treating me like shit."

She looked at the calendar and smiled.

"I think its time I go back to school and pay Akito a little visit."

**TBC**


End file.
